It's Called Act
by Inar Balok
Summary: Park Jimin, hobinya mendongeng. Pengemarnya sudah banyak. Tapi Taehyung itu aktor sosial kelas berat. Dan Jungkook itu ultimat uke /uhuk/ (tidak ada hubungannya sih). it's BTS ff with 17 and BigBang nyempil here!


It's called act

Inar balok pressent.

BTS ff dan 17 & BigBang nyempil. mereka jelas bukan punya saya.

Ff dari hati naik ke otak (eh?)

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Park Jimin, namanya. Laki-laki itu suka sekali 'mendongeng', dimana pendengarnya adalah kami; teman sekelasnya —juga kelas lain. Setiap ada jamkos atau istirahat, bangkunya akan selalu dikelilingi 'para pendengar setianya'.

Nah, kali ini ada empat jam pelajaran kosong, dengan beberapa tugas yang bisa diselingi cerita Jimin. Juga beberapa pembolos yang lebih memilih kemari atau murid senasip (read: sama-sama jamkos). —Taehyung ingin tertawa, karena ide 'mendongeng' itu memiliki unsur humor tinggi menurutnya. Tapi...Jimin itu teman satu bangkunya. —Kkkkk, kalian baru tau kan?— Nah, karena itu juga Taehyung adalah penyimak mutlak cerita Jimin.

"Tae, aku ada cerita. Kau mau mendeng—" Jimin layaknya ikan yang dikeluarkan dari akuarium, ter-freeze dengan mulut terbuka.

"Langsung ceritakan saja. Tidak biasanya, kau tidak Park Jimin sekali berkata begitu." Taehyung mendengus. Langsung memangkas kata-kata Jimin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hehehe, takut kau bosan. Dan juga, aku tidak punya nama unt—"

Potong lagi.

"Kebiasaan. Kalau punya cerita, namai dulu tokohnya." ya, satu kebiasaan Jimin yang diingatnya jika itu menyangkut 'dongeng' nya adalah masalah nama. Jimin selalu melupakan bagian penamaan karakter, entah bagaimana dia membayangkan ceritanya tanpa nama. Mungkin Jimin itu sebenarnya jenius. —Dan kalau mau tau, Taehyung itu hobi memotong perkataan Jimin.

"Iya...iya..."

"Pakai nama member BigBang saja." sahut Taehyung kemudian.

"Eh, kau suka siapa di BigBang?" Taehyung berpikir sebentar setelah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Jimin.

"TOP? Dia keren sekali. Ah, Jungkook itu suka sekali dengan GD. Kau juga ingin seperti Taeyang kan? "

Jimin menyahut cepat kalimat Taehyung. "Kalau di cerita itu tidak ada hubungannya, Tae. Dan karakternya bisa jadi terpengaruh karakter si pemilik nama, lalu—"

lagi

"Sudah cerita saja, kami sudah lama menunggu. Langsung saja! Pakai inisal juga bisa!" ah, sepertinya memang perkataan Jimin itu menarik untuk dipotong ya, kali ini pelakunya Boo Seungkwan, adik kelas kurang ajarnya. Ah, jadi sedari tadi 'para pendengar setia' Jimin sedang menonton perdebatan absrub teman satu bangku itu.

"Cepatlah, nanti waktunya tidak cukup. Aku tidak suka cerita bersambung tau. " kali ini ada Yoon Jeonghan dari kelas sebelah, disampingnya ada Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo —tiga manusia satu paket. Dongeng Jimin itu sudah terkenal hingga negeri seberang, loh!. (?)

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi ceritanya itu dimulai dari... Ehm...ini cerita baru kususun pagi tadi. Jadi aku ingin kalian membantu."

"Hah? Membantu apa, hyung?" kali ini Jeon Wonwoo disampingnya ada tiga temannya yang disebut-sebut satu paket 'line' umur mereka terkenal sekali, padahal yang satu line dengan mereka itu ada satu angkatan.

"Kami mana bisa, hyung." Itu Kim Mingyu, sang 'ekor' Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hanya katakan apa kalian ingin terjadi di cerita, seperti membuat kalian berpartisipasi dalam cerita begitu."

"Ohh. Begitu." —Kwon Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana caranya?" —Wen Junhui.

"Q & A, aku yang menentukan ceritanya, kalian yang membuat situasinya."

"Ah, aku mengerti." —Lee Jihoon.

"Sudah, ayo mulai." —Boo Seungkwan.

"Iya, cepat-cepat!" —Yoon Jeonghan.

"Jadi ceritanya dimulai dari dua orang teman. Nah yang mau kutanyakan, kalian ingin mereka teman biasa atau teman dekat? Atau mungkin sahabat sekalian?"

"Sahabat!" kali ini Choi Seungcheol menjawab cepat. Mungkin ia terlalu menyukai kata sahabat. Mungkin juga ia terlalu menyukai kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Okay, ada dua orang sahabat. Namanya, Seunghyun dan (pakai Taeyang saja ya, aku lebih suka nama panggungnya.) dan Taeyang. Seunghyun ini punya...seseorang yang disukai atau kekasih?"

"Kekasih." —Hong Jisoo. Pikirnya sedang berkelana pada kalimat cinta segi tiga —entah kenapa.

"Baiklah, kekasih, namanya Jinyoung. Tapi beberapa hari ini Jinyoung berlaku aneh pada Seunghyun. Jinyoung berubah sedikit dingin pada Seunghyun. Mungkin sudah bosan. Tapi Seunghyun enggan bertanya, ah..sebenarnya ia hanya takut mendengar jawabannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Jinyoung." semuanya mulai terlarut pada cerita Jimin, tak terkecuali Taehyung. "Beberapa kali Taeyang melihat Seunghyun —manusia yang disegani banyak orang itu— menangis. Juga beberapa kali menelan obat terlalu banyak sampai membuatnya 'terbang'. Taeyang geram, ia tau masalahnya tapi masih memilih diam."

"Suatu saat Seunghyun dan Taeyang keluar dari kelas. Ke...mana, ya…" Jimin mengambang.

"Toilet saja." —Xu Minghao.

"Ah, ya, ke toilet. Mereka teman sekelas atau bukan?" Jimin lagi lagi bertanya. Entah kenapa itu terdengar sedikit menyebalkan jadinya.

"Teman sekelas." —Lee Seokmin.

"Oke, teman sekelas. Jadi merka ke toilet bersama. Lalu saat Taeyang sudah selesai dia duluan keluar dan menunggu Seunghyun di luar. Tepat saat itu Jinyoung berjalan kearahnya. Mereka bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, agak lama. Dan Taeyang sudah sampai limitnya."

"Ia bertanya pada Jinyoung perihal sikapnya seminggu ini. Dan membeberkan beberapa kekacauan yang terjadi pada Seunghyun karena sikapnya."

"Jinyoung menunggu sampai Taeyang selesai bicara. Lalu hening sebentar. Kemudian Jinyoung akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia berkata, 'apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?' Dan Taeyang hanya mengerut dahi dibuatnya. Taeyang melirik pada pintu toilet, ada bayangan di kolong pintu... Itu Seunghyun, batinnya. Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan, 'aku menyukaimu...sangat.'. Taeyang diam. Mendadak merasa mulas."

"Lalu menurut kalian apa yang terjadi?" Jimin bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Tapi jangan dibuat klasik, ya." —Chwe Hansol Vernon.

"Klasik itu lebih ngena tau!" —Kim Taehyung.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah, kita buat klasik dengan ending tak terduga a la Jimin version... Nah, Taeyang itu sebenarnya adalah...teman yang benar-benar keparat. Karena ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada Seunghyun, memikirkan bagaimana 'status' sahabat untuknya tetap pada tempatnya. Maka yang dilakukan Taeyang saat itu adalah...menampar Jinyoung."

"Taeyang berkata, 'pergilah, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa dan ini semua tidak pernah terjadi. Pergi!'." Jimin sedikit berteriak memainkan peran 'Taeyang'."Lalu Jinyoung, juga sedikit berteriak berkata, 'Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Aku hanya menginginkanmu, bukan Seunghyun.' Taeyang terdiam, perutnya mulas sedari tadi, rasanya lambungnya jatuh, rasanya aneh dan semakin aneh."

"'Pergi Jinyoung, pergi!' Taeyang berucap sedikit putus asa. Tapi tentu saja Jinyoung lebih putus asa. Dengan sedikit keberanian Jinyoung mendekat dan mengecup bibir Taeyang. Taeyang merasa perutnya semakin mulas, lambungnya jatuh makin kebawah. Dan saat Jinyoung pergi, Taeyang melirik pintu toilet. Masih sama, Seunghyun masih berdiri dibalik pintu itu. Jadi Taeyang berbalik dan berjalan kembali kekelas. Bibirnya menyudut, dan ia berkata, 'Maaf Seunghyun, tapi aku bahagia.' lalu tertawa." Jimin mendengar beberapa anak itu terkesiap. Dan Jimin yakin mereka memaki 'Taeyang' dalam hati mereka. Dan ini saatnya mengakhiri cerita.

"Cerita selesai." tutupnya.

"Park Jimin sialan. Kenapa kau membuat mereka seperti ituuuu~" —Yoon Jeonghan.

"Kan keren~" Jimin tersenyum sampai matanya hilang. Sementara anak-anak lainnya masih merutuk, antara merutuki Park Jimin atau 'Taeyang'.

"Oi, Park Jimin, kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kabar Seunghyun!" protes Taehyung. Ahh, ternyata Taehyung kita juga tidak terima akhir menggantung seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan. Jelas saja Seunghyun tambah kacau, baiklah, omake sedikit ya~" semua bersiap mendengarkan. "Kali ini Seunghyun lebih kacau lagi, tittle sahabat yang mereka sandang jelas bukan pajangan. Dan ia paham dengan pasti apa yang ada di otak Taeyang. Ia menangis, ia hancur, tapi ia pasti membuka mata 'JINYOUNG' bahwa ia LEBIH BAIK daripada 'si gila Taeyang, SAHABATNYA... SELESAI."

"Dasar Park Jimin, itu akhir yang lebih keparat, sialan!" —Hong Jisoo. Dia jarang mengumpat ngomong-ngomong. Apa Jimin sudah katerlaluan ya?

"hehehe," dan yang dilakukan Jimin hanya tertawa garing. "Intinya daripada menyadarkan Taeyang tentang kesalahannya, Seunghyun lebih memilih membuktikan diri bahwa ia lebih baik dihadapan Jinyoung. Terdengar biasa, tapi jika Seunghyun yang 'mengerti' alasan Taeyang tetap melakukan hal lain daripada menyadarkan Taeyang, maka kesalahan ini sudah pasti akan terulang."

Taeyang itu memang gila dan busuk tapi kebutaan Seunghyun itu bagai angin dalam kobaran api. Yang sebenarnya dan yang sudah pasti, ada satu karakter keparat busuk yang bahkan kebusukannya tidak tercium sama sekali. Yang penonton tidak salahkan tapi jelas punya andil besar. Jinyoung.

Benar, 'Taeyang' memang gila. Nah, sekarang 'Jinyoung' kita sudah istirahat dan dia kemari untuk menghampiri 'Seunghyun'nya. Haha.

"Tae-hyung. Ayo!" dan mengajak 'Seunghyun'nya makan siang berdua. So sweet sekali.

"Jimin hyung. Kau jadi penulis saja. Cerita-cerita mu itu terlalu berbahaya untuk segala umur." dan 'Jinyoung'nya sekarang sedang menyapa 'Taeyang'.

"Ayo," Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya bersama.

"Kau perlu seribu tahun untuk membuat 'Jinyoung' mu itu, 'Taeyang'. Karena 'Jinyoung' hanya milik 'Seunghyun'." gumaman itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?"

"Ah, tidak."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Note balok,

Oke, ini membingungkan. Cerita dalam cerita dan kebanyakan karakter. (Jambak rambut) tapi aku pengen nulis ini, udah lama gentayangan di kepala, jadi tulis aja lah, masalah ada yang ngerti apa enggak urusan belakang. Nah sekarang semoga mengerti ya~

...

Omake,

Mingyu bersiul pelan seraya melewati beberapa koridor yang sudah sepi dengan ponsel di tangan.

To: Wonu3

Hyungku sayang. Aku menemukan buku catatanmu. Dan aku minta ciuman yang kau janjikan kalau aku menemukannya.

1 detik.

1 menit.

Oke, Wonwoo sepertinya tidak akan membalasnya. Ahh, sudahlah yang penting ini adalah hari keberuntungan Kim Mingyu.

Ah, ternyata tidak juga.

"Tae-hyung sudah pulang dulu tadi. Padahal aku masih ada ekskul. Jahat sekali."

Melihat perselingkuhan itu kesialan. Setidaknya menurut Kim Mingyu begitu.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu kau terlihat mengemaskan jika merajuk begitu." lalu, Chup~, bibir dan bibir menempel sebentar.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu."

Dan saat kedua tersangka menyadarinya, itu lebih sial lagi.

"Yo! Jimin-hyung, Jungkook. Kututup ya pintunya." Mingyu menutup pintu kelas Jimin lalu melenggang tak acuh. Samar-samar ia mendengar kata 'bye, Mingyu' menjijikan dari si marga Jeon.

Ahh, ia jadi ingat Wonwoo-hyung. Kenapa juga makhluk busuk seperti itu bisa jadi saudara se-marga dengan hyung kesayannya. Ih!

.

.

.

Maaf omake nya meanie. Aku cyntah sekali meanie~

Saran diterima^^


End file.
